Unspoken Truths
by RaeofKlaine24
Summary: House is conflicted by his feelings, and Wilson...Just wants to figure out what is going on. SLASH. No real spoilers.
1. 1 House POV

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything but my plot line.**_

_**Warning: Nothing for the first couple of chapters...I guess? lol**_

_**AN: Good luck reading and please review! I am already up to Chapter 4 :)**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_What am I doing?_

House sucked it a sharp breath as he stared hard at his red and gray tennis ball.

_Am I seriously thinking he could possibly love me? This is ridiculous!_

He gripped the ball harder. He felt himself breaking.

_He can't love me. He is man-whore of the hospital. Every woman loves him. I'm just his friend...his friend...if he barely calls me that...because thanks to good old asshole-House, I go and screw it up._

The ball hit the wall hard, but not hard enough to cause a flinch from his team in the other room. The prick of tears hit House's eyes and he let out a light cough before taking a deep breath and walking out to his team to begin a differential for a new patient.

_Everything has to be okay._


	2. 2 Wilson POV

**Hi everyone! Sorry the chapters are short but they will get longer after Chapter 3, promise!**

**Thanks for the reviews! :)**

Chapter 2_  
_

**What if he is hurting?**

Wilson sat in his office, at his desk, staring at a patient's file while thinking about his best friend House. Lately, House wasn't himself and felt more- crude and cynical. While to most that is normal, to Wilson that meant something was wrong with House.

**Is it just the side effects of Vicodin? Or is he just in severe pain?**

Wilson softly chewed on the tip of his pen as he wondered. He could talk to Cuddy or go straight to House and talk to him; but he knew there would be no use since House would just shut off.

**Why? Why does he have to make everything so difficult? Why can't he just be like me and just, talk about your feelings? Because, genius, that's how he copes, the way you should sometimes.**

Wilson sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. There was a knock before a petite blonde walked in smiling.

"Ready for lunch?"

Wilson put on his best smile before grabbing his suit jacket and walking to lunch with his new cling-on.

**He will be okay. Everything will be okay.**


	3. 3 Hilson POV

**So this chapter isn't longer but Chapter 4 is longer so yay! haha hope you enjoy! :)**_  
_

**Thank you for your comments! I really appreciate it! **

**BTW if you haven't noticed** **about the thoughts**:

**BOLD=Wilson**

_Italic=House_**  
**

**Enjoy! 3**_  
_

_~3_

House rubbed his leg as he laid in bed that night. It was giving him horrible pain due to his new depression. He popped in four Vicodins and closed his eyes.

"_House! Oh House! Mmmmm"_

"_I love you Wilson"_

"_Fuck me House!"_

"_You're everything I've ever wanted, Wilson."_

"_GREG"_

House's eyes snapped open to his phone ringing. He saw Wilson's name light up the screen and picked it up immediately.

"Wilson?" "House?" _**Okay...Let's try this again.**_

"Yes" Silence. _Silly moment...what's his problem?_

"Are you okay House?" Wilson could see House roll his eyes, but House actually didn't. _Of course...just worry-wart calling to check up to see if I killed myself. Well shocker, I didn't._

"I'm fine Mommy. You woke me up. Can I go back to bed now?" House could see Wilson rubbing the back of his head, nervously. **Well this definitely sounds like him...**

"Oh um...ya sure. I was just worried about you." _Wow Wilson...what a way to nervous!_

"Well don't. Go fuck a whore. Good night Wilson." House rubbed his face and felt the tear tracks. He frowned. **Oh ya...he's fine.**

_Why do I always cry over you? You don't care._

House laid back into his pillows and closed his eyes.

_He could never love me the way I love him._


	4. 4 Migraines

**Thank you again for all the reads and reviews!**_  
_

**So this chapter is a bit different from the first 3, hopefully for the better. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue this style.**

**Enjoy! :)**

_~4_

Did you ever have a migraine?

A blood rush, a swelling of the brain. You feel like your skull could burst open, that just relieving the pressure within your head would relieve your pain. But you can't and you don't know the exact cause of your migraine but for all you know, the pain is so bad that it drives your palms to your temples as you squint your eyes and grit your teeth as the pain pulses to your hearing and vision. No bright lights, no loud sounds. Just the sound of your blood rushing and the pulsating pain up your temples.

If you had a migraine what would you do?

House laid on his office floor in this exact position. He couldn't take the pain. And it wasn't even just his head but his leg too. All this thinking causes him more pain. He could not even process a thought now that the pain is too intense. Hopefully he could just lay there and nobody would notice.

Wilson walked into his office in a whole different attitude and mind. He was smiling as he sat down at his desk with his morning coffee. He was happy. He knew House would be fine- just being his usual self- and he had a girlfriend who loved him. **Today is going to be a good day.**

House didn't think so. He was in his office when his team decided to knock on his door. Chase popped his head in.

"House, you all right? We've got a case from Cuddy that we need to differential."

House groaned and slowly sat up to look at Chase. With gritted teeth he replied, "You three know how to do a differential. Just DO IT!"

Chase frowned and walked back into the other room.

Tears streamed down House's face. Coldplay's "Fix You" playing faintly in the back of his mind as he silently cried. _That's odd. Why hasn't Wilson come by yet? _He grunted as he felt a surge of pain go through his brain. He knew thinking about Wilson was causing his head ache but he couldn't stop thinking about him. He wanted Wilson, he wanted his best friend in the entire world to be "the one".

And the sad part about this whole thing?

House finally learned to love someone and he can't even have him.


End file.
